


[PODFIC] Fortifying

by Amanita_Fierce, gracicah, olive2pod (olive2read), Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [51]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Max Comes Back, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Tree Houses, ambiguously platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: There’s a tree up in the Citadel’s gardens that’s shorter and thicker than the rest, that doesn’t bear any sort of fruit.
Relationships: Furiosa & Max Rockatansky
Series: Podficcification [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam





	[PODFIC] Fortifying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fortifying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770967) by [Owlship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship). 



Recorded for Voiceteam 2020!

A multivoice podfic of the story Fortifying by Owlship

Narrated by Primarybufferpanel  
Additional voices by Amanita_Fierce, Gracicah and Olive2Read

Length: 4:40 mins

[Download or stream here on Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TTKmjxAfQ_e7nsuDDZCSUDAMp8YQxQcm/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
